


Many Things

by iamaqualady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, John Plays Rugby, John's had supportive friends, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Does Ballet, Sherlock is Shy, balletlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaqualady/pseuds/iamaqualady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson's bringing his girl to practice, or, at least, that's what the boys think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingMyPerhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shy Balletlock](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66786) by shootbadcabbies. 



> So this is my first ever Johnlock fic, and I was incredibly nervous about it because I always thought I was terrible at Johnlock. Apparently I just don't know how to British.  
> Many thanks to my wonderful BÆta Ciara. I don't know where I'd be without you, dude.  
> So enjoy this! Okay thanks.

"Did you hear?" Owen - number 24 -said, smirking as he left the locker room. "Watson's bringing his girl to practice today."

"Is he?" Cole - number 3 - asked. "Bloody hell. Finally. He's been saying he would for months."

"Heard she's a dancer," Thomas -number 11 - chimed in. "Don't know how Watson would manage to bag a dancer, though. It's probably rubbish."

"Now, don't sound so sure," Owen replied. "Those dancer types love blokes like John. He's short, non-threatening--"

"John Watson is many things," Cole interrupted. "But non-threatening is not one of them." The three boys looked up when they heard a door close. John Watson - number 12 - had arrived. Walking alongside him was a tall, lanky figure with a mop of curls atop its head.

"Kind of boyish looking, isn't she?" Thomas noted.

"John," a deep voice from beside the short, blonde boy rumbled. "They're going to hate me..."

"Relax, love," John soothed the owner of the voice beside him.  "They're going to love you."

"Lads," Owen said softly, "I'm not sure if Watson's girl is actually a--"

"Hello!" John called, dragging the figure forward. "I'd like you boys to meet Sherlock."

"Pleased to meet you," Sherlock said softly, voice partially muffled by the blue scarf pulled over his mouth. It was rather chilly out, but Sherlock was mainly wearing it so high up just to cover his red cheeks.

"Is it alright if he watches practice today?" John asked, smiling, and the three boys slowly nodded. Nobody said anything. "Everything alright, lads?"

Owen was the first to speak, clearing his throat and mumbling, "So, uh, not a girl, then?" John smiled and shook his head, and Sherlock stared down at his feet.

"Well, good on you, mate," Thomas said. "He's handsome, ain't he? Didn't think anyone decent looking'd go for you."

"Oh, shut up, would you?" John replied, shoving his friend's shoulder.

"Were we still right about him being a dancer?" Cole asked, and Sherlock spoke up.

"Yes," he replied quietly. "I, uh, I do ballet." All the boys smiled as more of the team members walked out on the field.

"Well, Ballerina," Owen said, motioning to bleachers, "You can sit over there while practice is going on. I'll tell the rest of the boys to come say hello." Sherlock nodded, and John began to lead his boyfriend over to the bleachers. He sat him down and kissed his cheek.

"See? I told you, love," he murmured. "They adore you." Sherlock smiled. "Well, not as much as I do, but maybe close." He laughed softly.

"Go practice," Sherlock replied. "I'll wait here."

John smiled. "Does this mean I can come to _your_  practices now?" he asked, and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams," he replied, pushing the laughing John away as more boys approached to greet Sherlock.

"Not what I quite expected," Owen said. "I never thought Watson'd be queer."

Cole raised an eyebrow. "John Watson is many things," he repeated. "But straight is not one of them."


End file.
